Pisa Fuerte
by yuukistrawberry
Summary: AU. Songfic. Hinata practica ballet en Rusia y Karin baila HipHop en Kioto. Sus destinos se cruzan para no separarse y cumplir juntas sus sueños de bailarinas. Aunque no todo es fama y glamour, siempre existen obstáculos. Parejas sin determinar. Hyugacest? ItaHina? NejiKarin? NaruKarin? No tengo ni idea y no prometo nada.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes y cualquier cosa que reconozcas de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La canción de este capitulo es de Ellie Goulding, My blood. Sería interesante que la escucharais mientras leéis el capitulo, espero que os guste.

···

Pisa fuerte

···

 _Que en la tormenta los ojos y el prado sean lilas_

 _Y el horizonte adore con húmeda resed_

—Boris PasternakDisclaimer

···

—Hinata, los brazos más rectos. No criatura, no son troncos, déjalos ligeros, como si estuvieras acariciando el aire.

La profesora superviso como su alumna intentaba obedecer, sonrojada por el esfuerzo y por la vergüenza de ser la única a la que le llamo la atención.

 _Un, dos, sigue la canción Hina, acuérdate de la coreografía, estira la pierna, más arriba, bien._

Después de evaluar a las alumnas en conjunto y que estas terminasen con una reverencia se dio por finalizada la clase de ese día. Las jóvenes bailarinas recogieron sus bolsas y salieron rumbo a sus horarios y rutinas del día.

—Hinata, quédate por favor.

La joven se encogió de hombros involuntariamente, seguramente la iban a regañar por estar despistada en clase. Hoy le han llamado la atención dos veces, ¡que vergüenza! Debía admitir que su cabeza no esta en clase como era todos los días, esta vez tenía muchas cosas en mente como para dedicarse al ballet.

Hinata se acerco a la profesora esperando pacientemente a lo que esta tenía que decirle.

—Tu padre me ha llamado, me imagino que lo sabes y espero que esa sea la razón por tu falta de atención hoy. Él me comento que ya que este año cumples 18 años prefiere que termines tus estudios de bailarina en Japón.— La mujer frunció sus labios, no era de sus gusto que una de sus alumnas no se graduara en San Petesburgo, de hecho que ella recordara estos últimos años Hinata sería la única alumna que tendría que graduarse en otro país.— No entiendo realmente sus razones ni tampoco me importan, pero me molesta de sobremanera que no te gradúes aquí, has vivido con nosotros ocho años, y aunque reconozco que al principio no esperaba mucho de ti debo aceptar que te has convertido en toda una bailarina profesional.

—Kurenai.— Hinata sonrió emocionada, nunca su profesora expresaba lo que pensaba tan abiertamente.

—Bien, dicho esto solo me queda desearte suerte pequeña.— Kurenai se permitió mostrar un atisbo de cariño para luego recuperar la severidad.— No te relajes, sigue entrenando como hasta ahora. A petición de tu padre he hablado con la escuela de baile más importante de Tokyo, Konoha. Es imposible que acepten alumnos nuevos a mitad de curso y más aún el último año pero he escrito una buena carta de recomendación y he movido algunos hilos para que puedas ser admitida. Así que Hinata, en cuatro días empiezas a estudiar en Konoha.

La alumna solo asintió algo triste, no estaba muy entusiasmada con volver a Japón, pero ordenes eran ordenes. Agradeció el gesto a su profesora y en un breve momento de debilidad ambas se abrazaron. Kurenai ha sido nombrada tutora legal de Hinata durante estos largos ocho años en los que logro gracias a la severidad de su voz y su carácter que la joven dejase de tartamudear y se alzara fuerte sobre este mundo. Fue un trabajo increíble lograr que la tímida Hinata tuviese algo de confianza en si misma y Kurenai miraba orgullosa como había logrado que su alumna más desastrosa y con menos talento debido a una torpeza natural se volviera una bailarina de talla profesional.

Hinata se separo de su profesora y sonriendo recogió su bolsa con la ropa para poder ir a dirigirse al vestuario. Al llegar allí Hinata se quito la ropa y se quedo mirando sus zapatillas, en estos ocho años logro ser feliz. Sacudió la cabeza y se vistió, se puso unas medias y unos vaqueros encima, también se puso su suéter negro favorito, holgado y peludo sobre la camisilla blanca que llevaba debajo, encima de todo eso iba su abrigo, la bufanda y el gorro. Recogió su bolso en el que metió todas las cosas que había en su taquilla para dejarla libre para alguna otra bailarina que ocuparía su lugar. Finalmente se calzo las botas y se puso unos guantes. En esa época del año hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Hinata salio del recinto y lo miro una última vez para luego dirigirse en silencio a su apartamento en la residencia para estudiantes extranjeras y poder empaquetar todas sus cosas

···

Karin bostezo con ganas mientras iba en el autobús rumbo a su escuela de había trasladado ese mismo año ya que su tía ha decidido que no podía permitir por más tiempo que ella viviese sola en Kioto. Karin no le dio mucha importancia y simplemente acepto y se mudo a la casa de sus tíos en Tokyo para luego darse cuenta con desagrado que ya no podía seguir haciendo lo que le diese la gana, hasta le pusieron toque de queda.

 _Increíble que tenga que volver a casa a las tres de la mañana como muy tarde_

Se escurrió de su asiento hasta quedar semiacostada, con las piernas apoyadas en el asiento de delante. Miro por la ventana con algo de aburrimiento para concentrarse en la canción que estaba escuchando por sus auriculares, odiaba que sus pensamientos la distrajeran de tal modo que se perdiera el estribillo.

 _"And God knows I'm noy dying but I breathe now_

 _And God knows Is the only way to heal now_

 _With al the blood I lost with you_

 _It drowns the kive I thoug I knew"_

Al llegar a su parada bajo con ligereza. Y observo el edificio con desagrado. No le agradaba mucho el sitio a pesar de que pasaba allí unas tres horas al día, cinco días a la semana desde septiembre. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta ya que estaba haciendo bastante frío y entro dentro del edificio. Camino por el pasillo solitario que llevaba a su clase de Hip Hop y entro sin que nadie notara su presencia. Se quito la chaqueta y el suéter que llevaba debajo dejando entrever una camisa negra pegada a su cuerpo. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se incorporo a los demás alumnos que estaban calentando frente al enorme espejo con el que contaba la sala. Karin miro su reflejo. En su cara se notaba que no había dormido mucho, ni con el maquillaje logro topar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Se veía como siempre, una camiseta pegada arriba y unos pantalones caídos abajo. Le daba gusto sentir libertad en sus piernas.

Estiro alejada del grupo de bailarines cuando entro el coreografo que dirigía la clase. Karin bufo por lo bajo, su profesor se veía tan ridículo con esas mallas verdes y calentadores naranjas que usaba todos los santos días.

—Chicos, hoy es un día esplendido para dar lo mejor de vosotros. Que arda vuestra llama de la juventud. Los que ya hayan estirado moveos un poco.

Dicho esto el profesor encendió el equipo poniendo la música ideal para animar a sus alumnos.

Karin se puso en el extremo de la sala, dejando detrás de ella la puerta. Escucho la música y dejo que el ritmo y el sonido la guiara, ese momento de la clase era por así decirlo libre, no había coreografía ni reglas, solo había que improvisar.

Sacudió los hombros y empezó a moverse al ritmo. _Uno, dos, uno, dos. Despacio, despacio, solo es el comienzo. Un giro a la derecha. Para, más lento, breves impulsos. Ahora, rápido, más rápido, mueve los pies, no te olvides. Pecho dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Caída al suelo solo doblando las rodillas y salto. Agáchate, rodillas dobladas, la cabeza tres veces a la derecha, con exactitud. Ponte recta, salta, paso adelante, otro más, las manos, mueve las manos maldita sea. Ahora la cadera, uno, dos, uno, dos. Dobla los codos, a la altura del pecho, extiéndelos y mira a la izquierda, uno, dos. Rodillas al ritmo, al ritmo Karin, relájate, más lento, la música cambia, más lento, cadera otra vez, date la vuelta, ahora más rápido, volverá a cambiar el ritmo, uno, dos._

Karin se permitió sonreír un momento, sin darse cuenta ya se estaba dejando llevar por la música, como en las dance battle de Kioto. Se miro en el espejo y se distrajo, sus ojos tenían un brillo que es difícil de ver todos los días y las mejillas sonrojadas por tanto movimiento, le daban algo de color a su pálida cara. Karin sonrió aún más, solo el baile lograba hacerle eso. Solo bailar la hacía feliz.

···

Hinata iba corriendo por los pasillos, no encontraba su aula.

 _118, 118, 118..._

 _Allí esta!_

Hinata miró por la ventanilla para comprobar si era su clase de ballet y se quedo tiesa. Admiraba embelesada una figura femenina moverse con exactitud, sin la menor vacilación y con los movimientos más precisos para que su cuerpo se adaptara a la música que se oía levemente atravez de la puerta. Era una mujer joven, quizá de su edad, con un cabello rojo fuego recogido en una coleta que la seguía en cada movimiento que hacía como una ráfaga de fuego. El cuerpo se movía al son del ritmo, cuando este aumentaba sus movimientos lograban alcanzar una velocidad asombrosa y cuando súbitamente la música se hacía más relajada y de un tempo más lento su cuerpo fluía como el agua sin encontrar la mínima resistencia.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, estaba claro que no era su clase y no había más tiempo que perder, debía encontrar su aula.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo miro un momento atrás hacía la puerta atravez de la cual pudo ver a aquella joven dando rienda suelta a su cuerpo, era tan distinto al ballet y a la vez tan parecido, movimientos precisos, ni un solo margen de error, pero se veía a la vez tan enérgico y vivo. Amaba el ballet pero pocas veces se había permitido salir de las estrictas normas que este tenía. Camino mirando por las ventanillas de las puertas de las aulas, la mayoría de estas estaban vacías pero por fin logro encontrar su clase.

Abrió la puerta lo mínimo para poder colarse a la sala y la cerro detrás suyo. Delante de ella las alumnas pararon de estirar para mirarla un segundo atravez del espejo con curiosidad para luego seguir con lo suyo. Hinata se apresuro a quitarse el suéter lila que llevaba y se acerco para empezar a calentar.

—¡Hola!.— exclamo una voz masculina a su espalda.— tienes suerte de que el profesor aún no haya venido.

Hinata se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico que se dirigía a ella. Era un joven de cabellera castaña que la miraba con una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Eres la nueva verdad? Todos nos preguntamos quien era la chica que logro colarse a nuestra clase a mitad de curso. Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba.

—Hola, si, soy la nueva, supongo. Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata.

El chico alzo una ceja. _Hyuga_. Hinata suspiro, sera una lata tener un apellido tan "prestigioso".

—Ya decía yo que era raro que alguien pudiese entrar así por la cara a nuestra academia de baile.— sonó una voz con un tono irritado.— Claro, una Hyuga. Eso lo explica todo. Bueno, espero que te des cuenta que los demás nos tuvimos que ganar el derecho de estar estudiando aquí.

—Basta Matsuri.— pronuncio Kiba molesto.

Hinata observo a la chica que le dijo aquello, en ese momento esta se ponía de pie, ya que estaba estirando en el suelo. Era más bajita que ella y tenía el pelo castaño recogido en el moño más minúsculo que Hinata hubiera visto alguna vez. Sus ojos eran enormes y castaños y la miraban irritados.

Hinata simplemente la ignoro y se dedico a estirar hasta que entro el profesor encargado de la clase.

—Siento llegar tarde chicos, me entretuve con la directora y luego me perdí de camino a clase.

A Hinata no se le escapo que todos los alumnos le miraran con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha. ¿Era habitual que aquel profesor llegara tarde?

···

Karin se seco el sudor de la frente con la mano, seguía bailando, repitiendo con precisión los pasos que marcaba el profesor, pero ya no podía más. Gai—sensei siempre les pedía superarse, y aunque a comienzo del año hasta resulto emocionante tratar de superarte día a día pronto se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no aguantaba el ritmo (ni el de sus compañeros, ahora mismo se empezaban a quejar salvo uno, que siempre apoyaba al profesor). Se alejo y se desplomo en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared rugosa del aula. Cerca de ella se encontraba su bolsa, rebusco un poco hasta toparse con la botella de agua de la que bebió con ganas. Normal que su tía Kushina se quejara de lo flaca que estaba si no paraba de bailar todos los días, y más con Gai como profesor.

A su lado se sentó una chica rubia que también estaba agotada. Karin simplemente le paso la botella sin decir nada, de toda la clase era a la única a la que aguantaba sin gritarle después de tres minutos de conversación.

—¡Gracias!

Bebió con avidez y lego le devolvió la botella a Karin.

—Nos hará entrenar horas extra si ve que estamos sentadas mucho tiempo aquí, levántate Karin.

La pelirroja gruño, como si no entrenase suficiente en su casa al volver de clase. Pero acepto la mano que le tendía Ino para levantarse.

Se posesionaron al centro, un poco alejadas del profesor pero viéndose perfectamente en el espejo, viendo cada error y cada acierto. Pillaron el momento de la coreografía enseguida para ejecutar lo que restaba a la perfección. Un descanso de tan solo dos minutos hacía maravillas con los cuerpos agotados.

···

Cuando bailaba trataba de no sobresalir mucho, simplemente seguía las instrucciones de su profesor. Recordó la primera lección que había aprendido de Kurenai. Nunca debía centrarse e si misma al mirar su reflejo mientras bailaba, debía tener el control total de sus extremidades y evitar que estos hicieran errores. Con el tiempo su cuerpo se adopto a su forma de vida y ahora cualquier movimiento que hacía era cuidadoso y controlado aún cuando ni se daba cuenta de ello, al fin y al cabo el cuerpo tiene memoria.

Hinata volvió a prestar atención a la clase. Estaban haciendo unos ejercicios simples para terminar bien la clase cuando la joven Hyuga se fijo en un hombre de cabellera roja que sobresalía en sus movimientos más que los demás. Dedujo que tenía su misma edad pero su lengua no se movía para llamarlo 'chico' o 'joven' sin duda ya era un hombre. Tenía unos rasgos faciales interesantes, unos pomulos marcados, ojeras, y lo que más la sorprendió fue que no tenía cejas. Según sus movimientos el ya tendría que ser un profesional en toda regla, ¿Que hacía en esa clase? Al parecer en esa academia importaba más la edad que la técnica.

Hinata suspiro pesadamente y finalizo el ejercicio que estaba haciendo al igual que los demás alumnos con una ligera reverencia. Ya había acabado la clase y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era cambiarse e ir a su casa para tomarse una buena ducha. Recogió sus cosas, le sonrió a Kiba y salió del aula rumbo a los vestuarios.

Llegó sorprendentemente rápido y sin perderse. Se acerco a su taquilla y la abrió para meter allí todas las cosas que trajo y que sabía que le harían falta allí estos meses. Metió desodorante, zapatillas, ropa para cambio, un nesser con todo lo necesario para la curación de sus pies por si llega a hacerse daño aunque aquella no sucedía muy a menudo.

Al revisar que todo estuviera en orden se cambió de ropa y se soltó el pelo. Los mechones negros con destellos azulados le besaron la piel con suavidad y se quedaron como una pequeña capa en su espalda. Hinata cerro la taquilla y se miro en el espejo sorprendiendo a un hombre mirarla atravez de este.

Se miraron por unos instantes observándose detenidamente. Era alto y atlético, de pelo negro que le caía en una larga coleta por la espalda y unas ojeras pronunciadas que enmarcaban sus ojos negros. Hinata entrecerró los ojos, estaba segura de haberle visto e algún lugar hace mucho tiempo pero no lograba reconocerle. El joven le dedico una confusa mirada y salió del lugar.

 _Seguramente se equivoco de vestuarios. ¿De que me suena?_

 _"With al the blood I lost with you_

 _It drowns the kive I thoug I knew"_

 **OoOoO**

Notas: ¡Hola! Os traigo una nueva historia. Antes que nada necesito preguntar, hay alguna lectora que sabe de ballet? Que lo practique o lo haya practicado? Necesito a alguien a quien consultarle las dudas y la verdad es que que yo sepa no tengo amigos que lo hayan practicado y es un poco frustrante ya que no se si lo que escribo esta bien o mal uwu

Otra cosa, no tengo ni idea de con quien emparejar a Hinata o a Karin. Tenéis algunas sugerencias? Me interesan las parejas menos comunes ya que he visto que hay poquísima contenido de Hinata emparejada con personajes que no sean ni Naruto ni Sasuke, y ni hablar de Karin. Ah y si al final Hina no acaba ni con Neji ni con Itachi creo que escribiré un leve shonen sobre estos dos como un side story. Por cierto he decidido que la antagonista sea Matsuri ya que a mi parecer no hace nada en el anime, no se ni porque aparece u.u pero en fin, tampoco voy a dejarla mal que digamos. ¿O preferís un OC como antagonista? Bueno, espero que os guste el fanfic, gracias por leer!

 _—23:44, Domingo, 28 de junio de 2015_


End file.
